En Garde
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Set a few weeks after the resolution of the feud and Maria's sacrifice, I have woven yet another little Robin/Maria tapestry which I do hope you will thoroughly adore. Please read, please review, and please enjoy!


**A Moonacre Fanfiction En Garde**

"I think it is high time Maria learned practical skills," Sir Benjamin was saying. Maria Merryweather glanced hopefully at Miss Heliotrope's troubled expression. Uncle Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope were debating the merits of classical French needlepoint. Maria dearly wanted a break from her usual lessons of etiquette and primness, and she knew Uncle was on her side. "She hadn't even learned to ride before she came to Moonacre!" Uncle pointed out. Miss Heliotrope looked every bit a flustered hen with her feathers ruffled. "Horseback riding is _not_ a lady's lot." She protested indignantly.

Sir Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. Every Merryweather, be it lady or gentleman, has been an expert equestrian. And look at Maria now! She has only been here a few weeks, and between saving the entire valley, she has become a proficient rider." Maria sat up straight. She adored riding! If only Miss Heliotrope would allow her a little more time for other, more energetic activities, she was sure it would be for the better.

"Well…what did you have in mind?" Miss Heliotrope queried. Maria smiled. Miss Heliotrope _would_ allow it! She looked expectantly at Sir Benjamin. "I thought we might let the child choose for herself," he explained. "Now then, Maria, how do you feel about fencing? Or hunting? Or—" "Do you know how to fence?" Maria asked excitedly. "Oh, _no_ , Maria dear, you couldn't _possibly_ —" "I do," Sir Benjamin interrupted Miss Heliotrope's objections. Maria's eyes glowed. Fencing had always seemed such a poised, graceful sport. And now she could learn!

Miss Heliotrope groaned weakly.

That very afternoon, Maria began fencing practice, despite the fervent head shaking of Miss Heliotrope. Her tutor's strong disapproval irritated Maria, but by no means discouraged her from that which she wished to do. Sir Benjamin began with the basics of fencing, but, seeing that his pupil was gifted, quickly advanced to higher levels. By the time the late afternoon sunlight shone golden through the piano room windows, Maria had accomplished not only the fundamentals of fencing, but was already adding in her own signature maneuvers. In one particular match during which she Uncle Benjamin had a mock duel, she twirled his saber out of his hand. Panting, she withdrew her sword from off his chest.

"Good heavens, Maria!" he exclaimed, quite out of breath himself. "I do believe you've bested your master!" Her cheeks were rosy, from exercise and pride. "I don't think so." But she _was_ good. "No, indeed," Sir Benjamin said, "Never have I—" "Benjamin!" a musical voice echoed throughout the chamber. Sir Benjamin turned at the sound of his fiancée's voice. "Loveday! Come in!" he welcomed her. She stepped in with a warm smile, and Maria was delighted to see a familiar bowler hat follow her future aunt.

"Robin," she acknowledged him with a smile. "Princess," he nodded with an amused smirk. He jogged down the steps and approached Maria while Uncle and Loveday talked. "What are you doing with a sword?" he asked, eyeing it critically. Maria's eyebrows arched. "I'll have you know that I am now a proficient sword fighter as well. Uncle has taught me to fence." Robin frowned in confusion. "But I saw you yesterday, and you didn't tell me. How long has this been going on?" Maria fingered the glinting blade. "Just today." Was the mild reply. Robin chuckled. "And yet you're a proficient? I'm not so sure about that."

"And why ever not? Is it so hard to believe that a girl could be such a good fencer?" she pretended to take offense. Robin held up his hands in surrender. "I'm saying nothing of the sort. But after _my_ first day of fencing, I could hardly duel at all. It seems improbable that you are able to do much better, considering my supreme athletic ability." Maria resisted the urge to snort, as it _was_ unladylike. "But you are a good fencer now?" she asked, eyes dancing. "I should say so!" Robin puffed out his chest like…well, a robin. Maria smiled. "Well then, I challenge you to a duel."

Robin did not hesitate. "I accept," he said with a grin. It would be fun to beat Maria. He took up the sword that Sir Benjamin had been using, and handled it a bit. "Well balanced," he said analytically. Maria rolled her eyes. Show-off. Well, she'd show him. But before they could start, Uncle and Loveday must…wait. "Where did Uncle and Loveday go?" Maria said. She hadn't noticed them exit. Robin shrugged. "Who knows? Loveday hasn't been normal lately." Maria laughed. "She's in _love_ , Robin. She's going to be married. She's not focused on much of anything; neither is Uncle. Being in love makes everything else fade in comparison."

The tall lad studied her. "You speak as though you've had experience with it," he noted. Maria's eyes narrowed. Whatever his faults, he was perceptive. She had better be more careful. A faint blush arose in her cheeks, but she said nothing.

"En garde," she declared instead, raising her saber. Robin leveled his. Their eyes met, and lingered just a moment too long. Quick as a cobra, Maria lunged forward. Robin parried. And the duel had begun. It ranged from the middle of the chamber to the top of the steps, around the piano, and back to the open floor. Maria's breath was coming shorter now, and Robin's brow was perspiring. He _was_ a good fighter, Maria realized with surprise. But she was as good.

In one swift motion, she knocked his bowler hat off his head. He looked in astonishment at his precious hat. "You will pay for that, madame!" he promised her. "Mademoiselle, actually," she corrected. He lowered his sword. "Huh?" She was happy to explain. "I'm _not_ married, therefore I am a mademoiselle." Although she was happy to take a break from her studies, she certainly was _not_ abandoning them altogether.

Robin frowned. "Well, you _will_ be a madame sometime," he reasoned. Maria looked at her shoes. "I don't think so," she said softly. "Aw, why not? Some boy is going to ask you to marry him. You don't intend to be an old maid, do you?" It was Maria's turn to shrug. "It depends on who asks me," she replied. Robin dearly wanted to say something, but refrained. "So, who won this match?" he asked, noticing that the duel had halted. "It's not finished; you're not that lucky," Maria managed a grin, and sprang back to life. Their sabers sliced through the air with ease as they shuffled lightly back and forth.

"You _are_ good," Robin admitted. "You're sure you haven't fenced before?" Maria's eyes twinkled. "Today is my first. Will you give up?" Robin chuckled. "You haven't even seen my best." And he flew into a new level of skill, the likes of which Maria had never seen. Not even Uncle Benjamin was this good. His blade blurred as he wielded it with unmatched skill. He made poor Maria retreat backwards until her back was against the wall. He knocked her sword out of her hand, and then stood, resting a hand on the wall above Maria's shoulder. They both panted for a moment. Maria's heart was racing, but she'd a feeling it had more to do with her close proximity to Robin than the physical exertion of fencing.

"You're good," she breathed. "I know," was the arrogant reply. "You seem to know a lot of things," she said. "I know," he grinned. "All right, my brilliant Bird Boy, can you see into the future?" His grin widened. "Of course. Can't you?" Maria chose to ignore this last remark. "Well, then you won't mind telling me where I'll be in ten years?" Robin shut his eyes, and raised a hand to his head as though he were a psychic. Maria rolled her eyes, but listened.

"I'm seeing…I'm seeing children; you must have married," he interpreted, "One girl, one boy…oh, the boy's very handsome—" "Naturally," Maria smiled. "Wait, there's more. Hm. Ocean, forest…you're still in Moonacre! Your husband lives here—" "Robin, _no one_ lives around Moonacre. No young men, anyway," Maria pointed out, beginning to understand where this was going. "No interruptions!" he chided her. "The spirits are very particular about that. Hm…I'm seeing Benjamin and Loveday married, Heliotrope and Digweed, Maria and…oh, you're not going to like this," he cautioned. Maria raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle it."

Robin opened his eyes and looked softly into hers. "Do you?" she nodded breathlessly. "I do—" "Ah," Sir Benjamin's voice accompanied the swinging of the door, "I see you two are engaged—" "We're not engaged!" Robin and Maria protested in unison. Sir Benjamin frowned in confusion. "I was going to say engaged in fencing, as Robin still has his sword. What were you talking about?"

Maria blushed scarlet. "Nothing," Robin replied quickly, trying not to look at Maria. "Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Loveday and I are going for a short ride," Sir Benjamin finished, still a bit bewildered. Maria nodded. "All right." She said meekly. So Sir Benjamin closed the door again.

Robin turned back to Maria. He wasn't sure what to say. She looked up into his eyes worriedly, reading a foreign, unidentified emotion. "Robin, what's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing," he muttered. It was foolish of him to think that he could possibly…no. He shook his head and began to walk away. Maria frowned at his back to her. "Robin De Noir. Look at me. Now." Clenching his fists to keep himself in check, he turned, not trusting himself to meet her gaze.

"Robin, _look_ at me." Maria ordered. He met her pleading eyes, and she was startled by what she saw. His liquid dark eyes pierced imploringly into her very heart. "Maria…" he faltered. He couldn't say it. He couldn't do it. He wasn't good enough. "Robin, what _is_ it? Please, tell me," she begged him. Something was troubling him, and she needed to know what it was. She'd never seen him like this before. She wanted to run her hands through his soft curls and tell him it'd be all right, that his Maria was right here, that whatever it was, they could handle it together. But that she could not do.

Robin took a deep breath. "You're not going to like it." He warned her. She set her jaw. "I can handle anything." Robin gazed down at his beloved Maria's face. He couldn't keep it to himself; it was torture. He _had_ to tell her. "Look, Maria," he began, avoiding her concerned expression. "I'm going to tell you something which you are not going to like, and which may ruin our friendship. Princess…I love you. And I'm sorry if you're insulted or angry with me for thinking I could ever be worthy of you, but I can't help it, and—" Maria shoved him backward, tears forming in her eyes. Robin's heart sank. She was upset.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "How could you ever think that?" It was suddenly very hard for Robin to swallow. "I don't know…I'm sorry…" "Robin, you don't understand!" she broke in, her voice trembling. " _I_ am unworthy of _you_! I don't know how you could think otherwise! You're always so clever and funny and terribly sweet and thoughtful and so handsome you're _annoying_ and—" she flew into his arms, weeping into his shirt. He held her for what seemed like ages, never wanting this impossible dream to end.

For it _was_ impossible, and it _was_ a dream.

It could be nothing else.

Maria stood back, still holding on to his strong arms. "Robin…I love you," she whispered, rivers flowing down her cheeks. "That's it. I'm dreaming." He announced with a hopeless shake of the head. Maria smiled at dear, dear Robin. She took a step closer, and placed a little kiss on his lips. "Do you still think you're dreaming?" she asked, feeling his warm breath on her face.

Slowly, a grin spread across Robin's face. He took hold of Maria's hands, and beamed down at her. "So…what exactly does this mean?" he murmured to his Princess. Her eyes danced. "It means you are a fortune teller," she told him, "Because I think your visions are going to come true."

A twinkle appeared in Robin's eye.

"I'm still listening."

A/N: Dear, dear reader,

Thank you so very much for reading my story! I do hope you have enjoyed it! In fact, if you are completely bored and have nothing better to do, I encourage you to read more of my Moonacre fanfictions; if you found this one tolerable, my hope is that you will not detest my others. I greatly appreciate any and all reviews! If you have any other ideas for a new Moonacre story, feel free to let me know either in by way of review or PM. Thank you so much!

Yours truly, faithfully, and _most_ sincerely,

Ponygirl7 :)


End file.
